Mizushima Academy: The Renaissance
by xLittleMissReality
Summary: Hinata is in the world without any memory of her past, only instinct and deep emotions. Can she put the pieces together before she falls apart? Sequel to Mizushima Academy: A Classified Sort Of Thing 2 . SasuHina NejiTen ShikaTema NaruSaku
1. Awakening

**So sorry that it's a bit late! It took me a long time to decide how to go about this... This again is the pre-writing note, so I'm still deciding! Well, lucky for you guys, you get to see when I'm done thinking. It's 12:20 in the morning, I'm so dedicated to you guys! So I'm too tired, thanks to all those who reviewed the prequel... Um, sorry if this is crappy and has a lot of mistakes. Again, it's 12:21 AM, so... Remember, they were in 7th grade, so they were about 12 or 13. Hinata was 12 so is now --. 12+5. Do the math. Or you can just read... I'm sorry, but this is short, but the next chapter is going to (hopefully) going to be loooooong.**

**.xX'~'Xx.**

_5 Years Later... _**(A/N Already making my heart cry! But wait til ya see the rest of the chapter...!)**

My eyes awakened to a cold, dark, concrete room. I raised my hand to feel my throbbing head. I could feel it pulse under my fingertips. _Where am I? _A good question to ponder, but I need to get out of here. I searched the room to find a thin crack of light break through the concrete. A door, perhaps? I felt around and it was, in fact, a door. It only had a slab of hard clay-like-cement cement stopping me from escaping. Giving the room another look over, I found that the walls had chips in them. Chips equal pieces of hard cement to use like hammers. Finding he biggest piece, I stood up, collapsing at first, but then picking myself up, ignoring my legs' constant screaming. I waddled awkwardly to the door, and raised trembling hands holding a thick gray cement and smashed it upon the other piece that was keeping me confined into this place. Repeatedly, I hit the cement. My ears rang, adding to my aching orchestra.

My eyes lit up. A Crack. A thin, jagged crack that ran through the middle of the cement. And then, a weak, 17 year-old girl, me, summoned up all her strength and hit the remnants of the cement off. And she, me, we, collapsed. A final question arose in my head as we fell. _Who are we?_

**.xX'-~-'Xx.**

This was a great contrast to the dark room. I knew where I was. A hospital. A bright white room, IV's connected to my arm, a fimiliar sight to me over the years. _But why!? _And then, a needle was going to be injected in my arm. Taking some blood? But I don't know why... I just... snapped. Seeing that needle made me go crazy, filling my head with fear. I made a kick to the doctor's hand, deattached myself from the IV, and ran.

I don't know how I got past everyone, I just did. Like I had an instinct that let me run and dodge easily. It was easy with only a hospital dress and socks. And I was out of there. Gone from that needle. Mentally I scolded myself. But it wasn't too late to go back in there. Even though I still had that, a warning instinct still kept me from going.

Taking in my surroundings, I saw that I was in Suna. How? I'm not really sure. I saw a newspaper on the floor and picked it up. It was a very old one, 4 and 3/4 years old. The front page was a man with red hair, a kanji tatoo on his forehead on the left, sea foam green eyes, and what looked like eye liner but you could tell it was because he was sufferingfrom insomnia. **13 Year Old Gaara Subaku Becomes Mayor Of Suna**,the title read. Dunno why, but it made my heart swell with pride. I realized I still didn't know who I was, or didn't even know who I was. Looking in a mirror shard on the street, I had medium-length black hair with a blue tint. I had strange white eyes and porclein white skin. My hands were rough from years of damage. Placing it down again, I looked through the ads. I found one that really shocked me. **Have you seen this girl? **The girl had long blue-black hair, peculiar white eyes, and white skin and was blushing at the camera. Next to her was a blue-black haired teen boy with coal black eyes that had an arm around her shoulders, smiling. I knew this boy. Just the sight of him made me wanna cry. But that girl... I think... I think that's me. I found a few quarters, went to the nearest public telephone, and dialed the number...


	2. The Call Of The Heart

**Woohoo. 3 reviews. Oh well, it's only been a day. *sigh* But I feel like I need to torture you guys and shall not write that long chapter! Fufufufufu, I'm so evil! XD Anyways, I've been listening to Out Tonight/Another Day from the RENT movie nonstop and obsessively for the past week. ^.^ LOL. You should listen to it. *checks inbox for any more reviews* *sighs disappointed* Oh well. On with the chapter...**

**IMPORTANT-ISH! Also important-ish: The last three sentences of the author's note after the chapter.**

**P.S. SORRY! I'll be in DC for the weekend until Monday. Sure, I'll have my laptop, but most likely, not enough time... But who knows? I'm going to the Spy Muesuem, maybe I'll get inspiration, ne?**

**Reminder: Hinata is calling the line that the ad in the paper that was looking for her now! ^.^**

**_EDIT: I just realized how much it sucked reading it through... I've added only a few changes, hope that helps! ^.^_**

**.xX'-~-'Xx.**

"Hello?" An excited voice asked. Female.

"Hi." I said wearily in a crack voice.

"Um, I'm sorry, why do you have my cellphone number?" She asked.

"I found a really old newspaper ad."

"Huh?"

"You're looking for a girl with blue-tinted hair, weird white eyes... She's with me now." I almost laughed at the irony.

"Really!? C-can I talk to her?" The voice asked.

"You have been." I replied. A loud squeal at the end of the phone.

"HINATA!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR 5 YEARS!?" So that's my name? How charming, a sunny place. "Oh never mind, where are you!?" I looked up to a street sign.

"Um, where Havenwood Circle and Audrey Street meet." **(A/N These are combinations of four streets I live near/on. Not enough info to stalk me. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!) **

"I'm on my way!" She yelled. At least someone's happy. "GUYS! GUYS! HINATA'S HERE! Oh Sasuke, don't be an emo dork again, probably real this time." More screams and yells. I guess I'm a real popular girl.

A few minutes later, a red concertable and a white chevy pulled up in front of the phone booth. There were 4 girls in the convertable and 5 guys in the chevy. They all ran out of the cars, surrounding me in a weave of arms, hugging me excitedly. Except for one. I just stared blankly. My heart was tugging at each face. I knew I knew them. I knew they were close to me. One of the guys, long brown hair with a pale arm around a brown haired bun hair, had the same eyes as I. My brother...? But he had different hair. I dunno.

Looking at each face, a tear slipped from my eyes. An overwhelming feeling came over me.

"Everyone of you is fimiliar... I just... I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "I can't remember who you are!" I am stuck in a bad soap opera. They stopped and stared at me. I looked up and approached the one that had not ran up to hug me. The one with black, blue tinted hair like mine and piercing obsidan eyes. I reached out, my hand shaking.

"My mind... My heart... It's calling out to you the most... I... don't... know..." I was going to collapse and felt the man's strong pale arms surround me. It felt so fimiliar, so right.

"I'll help you remember, Hina-chan." He whispered as I sobbed into his already soaked shirt, by the grim rain that had started.

**.xX'-~-'Xx. ****READ THE FOLLOWING! Or at least the last THREE SENTENCES****. That's only three sentences. Use some of your wasteable time and read them. (if your time wasn't open for wasting, why are you even here!?)**

**I think this is going to be a long fic. At the end of the sequel, I'm deciding there IS going to be a continuation of this too. No let-outs yet. ^.^ Leaks are highly improbable. Unless I tell Adasha. LOL. There are going to lots of short and dramatic chapters in here. You know, I was also thinking of changing the title. Since Mizushima Academy has no realtion almost to the story anymore, the series would be very strange to keep calling it Mizushima Academy:... But here's the thing: they all met each other there, fell in love there, had their moments there, and got the drama from there. Therefore having all to do with it at the same time. LOL, I needed that more for myself than for you. ****SUGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! I REALLY NEED SOME AND ARE APPRECIATED! ARIGATOU IN ADVANCE!**


	3. IMPORTANT! READ NOW!

**Hey guys. It's Nessa. I've noticed that I keep getting favorites and story alerts and stuff all the time and recent too, so you've seen my message. Not like I'm not appreciative or anything, not at all! I'm just saying, it's like you guys don't **_**want **_**me to update. Sure, **_**Renaissance **_**has 8 left instead of ten, but **_**WATOM **_**is a hopeless cause. You're really pushing my buttons. I have LOTS of ideas, coming back from the Spy Musesuem a few weeks ago. And I've got some ideas to use for the movie. It'll be great, all you have to do is REVIEW.**

**So remember: ****REVIEWING=UPDATING.** **Okie dokie?**


	4. Pigeons

**A/N Wooooow you guys. I'm dying. Wanted to update. Bad. So, because I'm so impatient, I am. :D LOL. I would update With A Touch Of Make-Up too, but it's only 1 review away! ^.^ So, REVIEW. LOL. So anyways, to remind you, Hinata just re-met all her friends.**

I wiped the tears from my eyes, staring at the strange man. He was incredibly good looking, how did I land myself this guy!? I tore myself away from his arms, getting cuts on my feet from being bare and picked up the newspaper ad. I had long midnight hair before with happy care-free expressions. Then, carefully I picked up the mirror shard, water droplets obscrewing (sp?) the image. My eyes radiated years of things that a 17 year old girl shouldn't have ever seen. Helplessness. Untrustful. Cautious. My hair was now cut to be sharp-looking and out of the way, with side bangs, and my hair made a V. Long in the front, but a centimeter long in the back. **(1) **I had scars all over my body, and my muscles were strong: always ready for a fight. It caused me to wonder what the hell has been happening to me. I could feel their wary gazes on me, as I turned around to confirm the statement. They all looked solemn, like someone died.

"Um..." The pink haired girl said, tears in her eyes. All the girls were doing so, their tears mingling in the rain.

"I-I'm sorry, you'll have to re-introduce me." I studied their expressions. They didn't seem like any threats, but just in case, I'll keep my guard up.

"I'm Sakura." The pink girl started. "We all went to school together at Mizushima Academy." That name brought up feelings, good and bad. "I roomed with you."

"Ino. Your roommate. We always used to fuss over your clothes when you had dates with... Nevermind."

"Naruto. Friend, boyfriend of Sakura. You used to tease me about me and her..." He was obviously reminiscing, and I knew this wasn't his normal attitude. Everyone seemed like they needed something brighter in their lives.

"Kiba. Your friend. You always loved petting my dog, Akamaru."

"Neji. We're cousins." Ah, so that's the relation.

"Tenten. I was the first one you met iniatially at Mizushima... Because you noticed me sitting next to Neji..."

"Temari. We were going to do fan lessons before you left... You were so enthusiatic about it... The basic skills I taught you before hand saved your life..."

"Shikamaru. You played a mean game of Chess." I liked this, like I was learning more about myself. I turned to the man that I was most familiar with... In ways, waiting for him to say something. His-My friends looked at him, troubled looks on their faces.

"Sasuke, you don't have to..." Naruot said, putting a hand on his wet shoulder. He just gave a sigh, running his hand through his spikey hair.

"I'm Sasuke... We used to fight during pre-school, elementary, and middle school, but at Mizushima..." His dark eyes bored into mine, softly, as if revealing something painful. "We got... closer. And just in the beginning of that... I-I lost you..." Something in my instinct made me gently place a hand on his other, unoccupied shoulder.

"I don't believe it's your fault." I said, before carefully extracting an old traditional Japanese throwing knife, called the kunai. They all gasped in shock, as I turned around throwing it perfectly at the "pigeon" in the corner. I'm not sure how I knew that I had it there, tucked in a secret pocket that looked like my skin. Aparently it was good enough to pass throught the CAT scan at the hosital. "But it is whoever that camera belonged to." They all went to inspect it, finding I was right. **(2)**

I now remember a small part of what I am. A good feeling washed over me.

I definatley am a spy.

**So, how'd ya like it? It was short, but that's because I did it out of my own free will. 6 more reviews and it'll be extra long. ;D LOL. I feel so good right now. I know its crappy but whatever. I accidently made it hard for myself. ^^;**

**(1) I know in the first chappy, I said medium length. But this one has a story I want to put in. *grins mischieviously***

**(2) I picked this one from the Spy Muesuem! I have a whole bunch of gadgets and stuff for ideas in here, so I'm pretty happy. I wanna go again, badly. It was fun! We had covers there, and we had to remember it so that you could take an optional quiz at the end to see if you are a good spy. Well guess what? I passed, 2nd try. :D I still remember my cover!**

**Jane Meyers**

**Age: 13**

**Occupation: Student**

**Current Residence: Sweetwater, Tennesee**

**Destination: Dublin, Ireland**

**Stay: 6 days**

**Reason: Education and Studies**

**Okay, that was completely irrelevent. SORRY! BYE!**


	5. Failed Attempts

**A/N Daaaaaaamn. I was just re-reading everything I've ever wrote... How in the world did you get through all that shit!?!? It looks like I'm not getting any better either... -.-' Oh well.**

**IDEAS! Please tell me, what should I do while I'm making Hinata recover? I want to make her remember because I got ideas, but I know that'd ruin the whole thing like the first Mizushima... PLEASE! Save the crashing fic!**

**SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT TO **_**hinataloover566, **_**cuz ya jsut rock. :D**

Hinata's POV

We examined the "bird", flipping it over, opening it up, watching it twitch.

"I think that I could maybe figure out where this came from, but I think it might have to do with..." The one called Shikamaru said, cautiously glancing over at the one named Sasuke. I stared over there, hate reflected in his eyes, to the point where they had turned red with black hints. I started to flinch visions of needles and strange liquids, meniac laughter, and those _eyes._ Subconsciencely, I started to scream, practically having a seizure there and then.

I squirmed, seeing the shrouded faces of menacing faces, all of them cackalling evilly at me. I whimpered quietly, tears streaming down my face in rivers. I could literally feel my eyes growing sharp with hatred, yielding a kunai and getting into a fighting position.

"Stay back." I hissed, kunai aimed to kill. They seemed to cackle harder, getting closer... I flipped over them, only to be grabbed around the waist by the one with red eyes and dark hair.

"I'm sorry..." A sad husky voice said, before a tap to my neck. _I'm sorry!? _

The world turned black after that.

.xX'-~-'Xx.

Sasuke's POV

I didn't know whether to be swelling with happiness or be miserable with regret and guilt when we found Hinata. I pulled another one of my emotionless states, which is what I have been doing for the past 5 years. Not once have I smiled, laughed, smirked, or even show disgust. Years of looking for her. Looking for him.

I wanted to kill him so badly. And from Hinata's hallucination, _he _had been messing with her, it couldn't have been anyone else. _He_ has been causing her this pain and suffering. What the hell does he _want_!?!? My fist clenched as hard as I could, until a little blood seeped from it. I stopped to look at it sadistically.

When I saw her, memories of her came flooding back, memories of the good times, the bad times, and the awkward times. Times when I had been able to be cocky, when we could be together. Then I thought to our last date. I had put her in danger, bringing her to the clearing, which had been 15 miles away from anyone in the dense forest. And she, the strong willed girl I fell in love with, had carried me and dragged them all the way to the park. And then she was so caring and stubborn, she thought she could run from Itachi.

And now, she was gone.

She has no idea who I am.

A small part of me died then and there, and when all those memories came back, when I saw her, I wanted to hold her and cry.

She looked so helpless, so vulnerable. So alone. So miserable. She never had let any of us see it. And now that she didn't remember her past feelings, she unconsciencely let them all go.

I wanted to kill myself.

I wanted to die.

But I won't. I have to get her memory back and kill Itachi for what he's done.

.xX'-~-'Xx.

Hinata's POV

I woke up to be in a room with a weird choice of colors and 5 different beds and closets. I was in the lavender portion. The blond one, Naruto, the other blond one, Ino, the brown-haired one, Kiba, and the pinkette, Sakura, were looking at me, concerned looks on their faces.

"Good, you're awake." Sakura said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"How long was I out?"

"About half an hour." She replied, laughing bitterly. "This is nothing compared to the last time you were out." She smiled the teeniest smile, you almost couldn't see it. "You were out for 2 days."

"Sorry that I've been making you wait this whole-"

"Oh no," Naruto interjected. "Sasuke was watching you the whole time. We just gave him a break about 20 minutes ago." I smiled slightly at the thought. I was cared for by this Sasuke guy. A vague sense of deja vu washed over me.

"So, why are we here instead of a hospital or something?" I asked, watching their expressions dampen a little.

"We were hoping some memories would spring back up," Said Tenten, leaning on the door frame, sighing. I bit my bottom lip, eyes cast downward. Kiba started waving his hands in front of his face.

"Oh no, we don't think it's your fault, we all blame Ita-" Ino nudged him to shut him up. I looked at them quizically.

"Well, what you're looking at is our old school dorm before... Anyways, we set it up exactly as it was, minus some of your stuff, since you took it with you. U-Um, this school was under extreme-training so that we could all be spies and _fast_, because they needed more so that we could stop Itachi. After everyone had graduated, they shut it down, hoping to re-open it when... when it's safer." Ino explained, running a hand through her long blond hair.

I nodded, shock filling through me, although I couldn't understand why. I let out a shaky breath.

"I-I'm sorry it had to be that way."

"It's fine..." Sasuke, Neji, Tenten and the girl called Temari came back wielding a huge amount of weapons.

"Training time."

**A/N Sorry, that was sorta a filler, wasn't it? ^.^' So remember:**

**-I don't know how you read this shit**

**-SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oki doki, BYE!**


	6. Mysterious Dreams

**A/N Hey! Call me Bored-i-locks. I'm EXTREMELY bored. LOL, my friends are sleeping over cuz we went to SIX FLAGS! That means all the fun was used up in Six Flags, therefore, no fun found here!!! LOL. We got COWS! Emi took FOREVER to get her cow. I named mine after my dad since he bought the games. :D :D :D MARK! Or Senor Flathead. XD Siez Banderas!!! (Six Flags in SPANISH! Not sure how to spell it...)**

**THANK YOU Hs-5-Hen and KoreanGal5 for suggestions! ;D **

**You can get a shout out too! All you have to do is... is... is... BELIEVE! No, just kidding, you have to give me a suggestion. LOL.**

**LOTSA TYPOS!**

Soon enough, we were outside in the training grounds of the school, it looked like it had seen better days. Large holes were in the ground, and the punching bags had the stuffing beaten out of them. Other than that, it fairly good, a large place where trees and other disturbances were far off. The sun was high in the sky, so it was about noon or so. Everyone paired up, old school style, boy-girl, boy-girl. I was paired with Sasuke.

"W-what are we doing?" He pursed his lips, pain in his eyes, not even bothered to try to cover it up. He referred to the weapons on the ground, then grunted. I stood, confused, until he threw one right next to me, sailing until it hit the ground behind me. "WHAT THE!?!?" He kept throwing them, and I did my best to dodge them.

One right after the other, I dogded them, by what seemed like millimeters, awkwardly running and ducking.

But I wasn't fast enough.

A kunai grazed my cheek, leaving a small cut in return. I reached to touch it, collapsing on the ground.

I knew this feeling.

It was disappointment.

I was disapointed in myself for failing. I _knew _I could do better. Everyone ran over, except for Sasuke, who casually strode over.

"Are you okay?"

"Is it deep?"

The group rushed over from their training to check me, the sting of tears already in my eyes. I gulped back my sobs and I felt Temari rub my back. I was really sick of this. This, this running, this hiding, this worthlessness. As if to feed my ego, Sasuke spoke up from his cold outer demeanor.

"Yeah, Hyuuga, can't take a challenge?" I felt like the veins in my eyes popped out, and I was aware of everything. I picked up the fallen kunai and threw it at him. He caught it with ease, but a ghost of a smile left on his lips. The others backed off, watching wearily at me, as if to want to pull me back and sit me down. A determined gleam in my eyes, I nodded to tell Sasuke to continue. He nodded back, milliseconds before throwing another rampage of weapons. I dogdged them easily now, flipping and ducking, skills I didn't even know that I had aquired.

"That all you got after 5 years?" He was egging me on, and I was taking the bait, so when a katana started to make its way by, I snatched the hilt of blade, turning it so that it now faced him. He smirked in satisfaction as he grabbed his own.

I let my body move on its own accord, not trusting my mind to not mess me up. I dogded blows, slashing at his abdomen. He, being just as skillfull as I, dodged them painfully graceful. I found my mind looking for a tell. He leaped in the air, landing behind me. I quickly spun around, my blade meeting his just in time, but he stole mine while my grip was loose. I made a mad dash for a shuriken, but instead finding a packet of senbon needles.

His eyes... They... They turned that awful red again, and I now had a resonating anger all directed at his eyes. I threw the needles like darts, he gracefully dodging them all. I turned my eyes into slits as I formulated a plan.

Throwing the needle to pass his head, he didn't even flinch. He seemed to know it was fake. He raised an eyebrow as I got a kunai and charged. He brought the katana to meet my kunai, only to have me flip last second. He brought his sword up which slightly grazed me but only made a hole in my jacket. I was at his back and put it, being the kunai, at his throat.

"Game over." I whispered hoarsely. I could feel him smirk, then drop his weapons, as did I. Then he did something rather... childish? He whipped around and picked me up.

"Wha-AH!" I screamed, playfully beating on his back. Normally, I'd loudly detest to this but it felt... Right. I allowed myself to smile and Sasuke did too. He had a beautiful smile.

He then lowered me so that I was in his arms bridal style and everyone hugged each other, even if we were all covered in blood and sweat.

"Um, are you gonna put me down now?" I asked after we broke apart. He pretended to think about it.

"Hmm... No!" I gasped, then started beating on his chest, laughing. The others had knowing smiles on, as if this was some sort of miracle. I was happy for awhile, but started to get scared as the boys had evil gleams in their eyes. Except Shikamaru.

"Do we have to?" They nodded. "How troublesome." And all at once, I wasn't the only one that was being carried. Many calls erupted from the area, all of suprise.

"HEY!"

"BAKA!"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE LAZY!" They nodded at each other, before zooming off in almost an inhuman speed, until we reached...

Oh, God...

A lake.

Sakura was tossed in first, followed by Ino, and Temari. Neji threw Tenten, but she had a kunai and threw it to a tree behind him, using it as a rope to swing herself around.

And behind Neji.

She then, with a swift push, she pushed his in, who had grabbed her hand and brought her in as well, causing everyone to laugh hyserically. I felt a shift in movement under my back, and I remembered that I was to be thrown in now. Everyone watched expectantly as Sasuke threw me in. Sorta.

I had gotten my jacket stuck to his. He was going down with me, which made me smirk even as our bodies hit the water. I darted like a minnow to the top, and watched Sasuke do the same, spitting water out. Naruto was laughing his head off until he eventually lost balance and fell in, but he had slapped Kiba trying to get back up, bringing him down. Now Sakura and Ino had a giggle fit, and even got tickled in the water. Neji stared after Shikamaru.

"You coming?"

"Too troublesome." Temari's eyes reflected a dangerous tone. She came out of the water like a spirit and got behind Shikamaru, securing him. "Aw-" She pushed him in. She stood there on shore, dripping and smirking down at him.

"Too troublesome my ass."

I turned at Sasuke, who had been scowling at me for the past minute. I raised my hands in front of my face.

"Not my fault, blame the jacket!" He finally laughed. I don't know what happened at that moment, or what even brought me to do such with someone that I don't remember well, but it just happened. We were kissing. Kiba did a catcall and Naruto let out an "ALL RIGHT, DUDE!", Neji and Shikamaru just beamed, and the girls all high-fived each other. Soon, scenes of me and him kissing flashed through my head, except in it, we were younger and had school uniforms on. I pulled away for a breath, and smiled at him. He smiled back, looking as if he were a toddler on Christmas morning. I let out a shaky breath.

"W-we should probably get going." He nodded in agreement, both of us racing to the shore. I squeezed most of the excess water out of my clothes and hair, then took off my soggy sandals, carrying them in my hand.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Sasuke asked me, smirking again.

"I'm just cold, that's all." With one big sweep, we were all picked up again. I felt his heat warm me a little and smiled as we soared though the forest. We started to head back in the school, the girls finally allowed to walk.

"Hey, do you wanna go see if there's still food in the caf?" Naruto offered. Most everyone nodded, besides me and Tenten. They left, leaving us alone.

"Hey." I started.

"Hi." She smiled her biggest smile at me, and it made me wanna smile too, so I did. "What you did out there was amazing," Tenten stated, as I shot her a quizical look.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since... The incident, Sasuke hasn't shown any emotions. At all. Not a laugh, not a chuckle, a grin, a smile, hell, he didn't even _smirk_ and that's his trademark!" I raised my eyebrows at this statement. "It's true! He was a human _glacier!_" She exclaimed. "He was so heartbroken..." My eyes widened in realization.

"B-because of me?" I squeaked. She nodded and I felt guilty for some reason. "I must really be cared for." I said, looking down at my feet. I laid down on my bed to think, looking up at the ceiling and making shapes, thoughts troubling my mind.

"I'm sorry if that upset-" At that moment, the rest decided to fill in, gathered around my bed, Sasuke leaning on the door frame. I saw they were laughing and he was just being cool and leaning there. A weird sense of deja vu came over me. Then it happened.

Some memories came back to me in a rush, scaring me slightly, too much in a blur to make any sense of them.

They came fast and painful, giving me an over-whelming migrane. The world turned black after that.

.xX'-~-'Xx.

My eyes shown through the darkness, the white-grey-lavender color gleaming. Words floated past my head in strange sentences.

_Choose the right path..._

_The eyes tell all..._

_Beware of what's ahead..._

_The answers are in reach..._

_Memories might not come back..._

_**HURRY HINATA!**_

The last one freaked me out, red letters bolded in the dark. A last chilling message before the cold darkness swallowed me whole.

_**HE'S COMING.**_

**A/N Did that creep you out in your head as much as it did in mine? Oh well. SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**


	7. Username Change

A/N Hey guys! Sorry if you were disappointed and thought this was a new chapter or something. Just wanted to tell you that I changed my username from Nessa Is LittleMissReality to .xLittleMissReality. Just wanted to clear it up and make sure no one thought that I'm stealing someone's stories. :D Thanks for reading!

~Gabi


	8. READ! NOW! I MEAN IT!

**A/N Hi guys! It's me, I know, Mizushima Academy: A Classified Sort of Thing is supposed to be over. Well, I thought it was crappy and rushed, so I'm rewriting it. It'll be called Mizushima Academy: A Classified Sort of Thing Take 2. Please read that and tell me which one you personally think is better! Thanks!**

**Oh, and I will also be redoing these chapters because I'm making it rushed already... ^.^; But I have vacation all week, I'll probably be done by maybe Sunday if I don't slack off. BYE!**


	9. Coming This Summer! Teaser thing sorta!

Renaissance-future chapter peeks

6/6/10  
I realized that my iPad messed up the paragraphing so I'm re-posting this. I even added the mega-spoiler!

SHOUT-OUT TO pinay-of-series FOR ALREADY REVIEWING! Cookiez for everyone but 315 more to P-O-S. That makes 316 cookiez!

This is designed to show that I'm alive and that I am working on all my stories. It's also designed to torture you. Just kidding. Sort of. I promise I'll be updating regularly and maybe even everyday. And if I'm into it, multiple times a day. Hmm... I like the sound of that, don't you?

These are significant to the future... And sure, there's only three, but it'll have to satisfy you all until the summer. Sorry.

Hinata's soliloquy: Based in the true thoughts of my life and what I do sometimes think of when left free to think.

.xX'-~-Xx.  
"I hate when it when I have time to think. It leaves my complex brain to ponder things in life. Things like thoughts. Sometimes, there'll be a thought that beats your other thought you were saying in your head before you really think them. Also, when you really think them; are they words? Are they sentences? If a voice, who's voice? If a sentence, what font? What color? In my mind, they just are, which disturbs me that I can't pin it down. Lately I've been pondering death. I do not wish to end my life but I ponder death itself, not the act. I firmly believe God and Jesus exist, as I was raised, even if I can't remember how or when or where I was raised, I can remember that much. Do we really go to a heaven? Do we just float around? Do we go through another life and forget our past one? Is there a test to get into heaven after earth? Will we really be able to live with our loved ones forever in a paradise?Or has God have something entirely different for us? Another pondering I've had is life. What if this is just some fantasy created for each of us to be unique and completely complex to make the player absorbed and fooled? That when it's over you take off whatever was helping you be brainwashed and weep over your loss, the cruel maker laughing maniacally in the background sadistically? They've all been depressing me deeply and it's unsettling to say the least. Especially with passing out so much and people leaving me alone, thinking comes in dream form and comes inevitably, striking eery feelings in my mind. Why can't I have a simpler mind?" -Hinata Hyuuga

"Is it too much to ask for when I want a day without senbon needles thrown at me!" -Ino Yamanaka

"What waited for me was a bed of liquid filled syringes. They glittered teasingly in the florescent light with colors that were bright and vibrant, different shades of blues, yellows, purples, and greens. Itachi's really outdone himself this time. Okay, stay calm and think of a solution. Another groan rips from my body. That last drug they put in is really starting to affect me, it's probably trying to confuse me by befuddling me... Now I know, it's G7290, the one they stole from Shizune's lab. Affected by the creation I helped make years back. How ironic. The needles were getting closer.  
'Dammit Naruto.'"  
-Shikamaru Nara

MEGA-SPOILER AHEAD! But oh, so worth it.

"'You may not even remember who I am, but I love you,' my mouth dropped at this,'And I won't let you die!'  
That was when it all started to come back. Sasuke. My friends. Itachi. Deidara. Sasori. And... I love Sasuke.  
'NO! SASUKE!'"  
-Hinata Hyuuga

.xX'-~-'Xx.  
Yep that's all, see ya in the summer! d(^.^)b -Steves will rule the world... Through Melvin! (from YGOTAS~LittleKuriboh)


End file.
